memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JHawx
Welcome to Memory Alpha, JHawx! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Borg Queen page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 10:42, 23 November 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon/Speculation Please take the time to read the above linked pages as they will help you in your quest to be a contributing member to this community. There are many things such as speculation, nitpicks, original research, apocrypha, and a host of others that aren't allowed. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Image uploads Please make sure to use good and description names for your image uploads. Also, it's best to read MA:IMAGE when dealing with image uploads. I formatted your two images and renamed them to: * File:Borg buildings in space at Unimatrix 01 - 1.jpg * File:Borg buildings in space at Unimatrix 01 - 2.jpg Thanks. -- sulfur 21:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thanx for corrections, im little new still to the wiki code. Still trying to learn some kinks, however, to be correct correct on these,m theyr Stationary buildings in space ^^ Anyways, thanx for the help... oh and theres also a mention of these files on borg talk --JHawx 22:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :p.s. i could possibly also attach a video clip (without sound & animated) to the screen instead, where the borg or bypasses screencaptured images. Better showing the size and look of the buildings. We don't do video on here due to the potential problems with licensing and so forth. Stick with the screen shots. Feel free to correct the descriptions on those two images. -- sulfur 22:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) New article Is your new article supposed to be Transphasic torpedo?--31dot 01:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :yeah, sorry delete it please, it exists already, but i mistyped it... corrected and now its returndant --JHawx 01:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Preview Please make use of the preview button, which allows you to view your edit before you save it. This helps make the recent changes page easier to read.--31dot 01:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah sorry, its just after rewieving the borg info page, i found out my names and linking was faulty, so i retyped it and revisioned it several times. This latest is complete edit, not gonna change it. --JHawx 01:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Image uploads For images from episodes (ie, screen captures), please make an effort to upload them in "jpg" format, not "gif" format. And please name the files with lower case extensions (ie, "jpg" not "JPG"). Thanks -- sulfur 12:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I have renamed them appropriately for Memory Alpha: File:Borg implants closeup.gif and File:Borg implants.gif. Also, please use the license for episode screen captures. is for non-''Star Trek'' productions only. -- sulfur 12:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Tahnx for corrections, however those arent just any implants, i uploaded them as i saw them, and notised those were only 1 task implants of variety. I did mention this in the descriptive text tho. (borg synaptic relays) --JHawx 12:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Your recent edits I'm going to have to ask you to spend some more time when you're editing to ensure that you have comprehensible grammar, proper spelling, correct links, and proper format. Right now, people have had to edit every single edit you've made to articles over the last month or so to ensure that they are legible and actually adhere to proper Memory Alpha format. You might want to spend some time using the sandbox to practice in and work on your editing skills. Thank you. -- sulfur 01:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Another eye pits exam tomorrow. Seems like my eyes need to be shot for changes yet again tomorrow and i get yet to look like 1 of the betazed ziticens tomorrow.. Eyes all black..--JHawx 18:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) POV Please make sure that you get the POV correct when adding information to articles. When you reverted the "themselves" to "itself" on the Human article, you changed things to the wrong POV. -- sulfur 15:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : once again, now you are barking the wrong tree, i changed 1 word, "themselfs" to "itself", where Q means "its member", "its race" and "its concept". Q does not have single unit, populae or nation, it is a concept. Q does not have personal add, its a consept... But your right, Q is only known as Q. Similarry as the founders in DS9, they are known as a link as they form a link... kinda. However in this case, Q can be referred as "itself as a concept" not as a "himself as a person". I dont see i was wrong with my changes, however your change better suits the change, now stop picking on me please, i tried the best i could. --JHawx 18:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Before telling me that I'm barking up the wrong tree and picking on you, please be careful of the edits you make, as that shows what you changed, which was far more then "themselves" to "itself". -- sulfur 18:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : ooh no you dont, i only changed the last wording from the text ONLY. I dont know why the wiki states the words previously were changed by me, i only took that notification and changed the themselfs (as you can see marked with red" and only did change it to "itself"... The system however did warn me that changes to previous changes would be undoneable to previous state. So i guess theres a problem with changes wikihistory if any. With scouts honor, i only changed the last word of the statement, nothing more. --JHawx 20:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :oh and btw: previous correction was: * Q once stated that the Human race would one day become more powerful than the Q themselves. ( ) was made by Revision as of 10:52, May 11, 2010 (edit) bySulfur (Talk | contribs). to * In The Next Generation episode 'Hide and Q', Q states that the Human race will one day become more powerful than the Q itself. by myself. And i only did change via editor the LAST sentence, from "themselves" to "itself" --JHawx 20:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you think that you did, you changed the entire line. It sounds almost certain that you edited the prior revision, as the warning would not appear if you'd edited the newest version. As such, you should be careful which revision you are editing, since editing old revisions will revert any newer changes made, such as you did there. -- sulfur 21:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :ah, maybe it was done simultainleusly, as somewhere before happened. Usually this is the case, when 2 alterations are doe in same time. Anyways, yours edit looks way better. "q" does not need prefix or substantive to it. Q is Q ^^ Nothing simultaneous. They were done almost four hours apart. Short and long of it, if you see that warning, back out and get to the article proper before editing. -- sulfur 21:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :may hawe been old page in the history or sorts of stuff, its bad thing you dont get error message while editing the page, that theres somebody also editing the article. Ill try to be more carefull in the future, but it still is not good enough reason to snap at contributing member. Whole idea of the wiki is to have many members to make alterations that corrects itself from errors submitted by same users. If thats not good enough for creator of wiki, why not make a blog/database instead? , just kidding, the site itself is a good example of working and greatest wiki out there thusfar. Im only exercising my right that is also cowered in wikipedia rules of posting--JHawx 16:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) If you read that as "snapping" at you, then I'd hate to see how you would respond if someone actually did that. As noted, if you got that error, then you were editing an old version of the page. There was nobody else editing it at the same time. As things stand, no matter how people word things when giving you information, you seem to immediately take it as criticism and respond in a very confrontational manner. All I'm asking is that you pay close attention to when you are editing, what you are editing, and the policies and practices that we have for editing. -- sulfur 18:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition, this isn't Wikipedia, and you have no freedom of speech rights here. This is a privately owned website. Your freedom of speech is therefore limited by the owners of the website, and their appointed administrators. You have the right to go form your own website (that would be exercising freedom of speech), but you do not have the right to do anything you want on someone else's website. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Freedom of speech within all medias is covered in all EU related nations, not just websites. There are terms of posting within wikia coding (by this i refer the original code which site PHP isbased upon), so yes, if this site has wikia developed code in order to form wikipedia style databases, it also coveths the terms of use within own servers. National laws override the site rules, so yes, if i deem that my right for free speech is violated, i hawe right to notify database coding owner for this violation (which might lead towards deletion of site as the right to use coding is revoked, or server deems its content is illegal/brakes contracted terms of use), not to mention possibly sue this site for publishing rights violation. (internet is considered electronical publishing media) This matter is not either revoked by patriotic act within america, as my posting is not related to national security. And i do take this priviledge seriously, deadly seriously. I used to do journal work here in finland, i do know what my rights are so i do not violate them myself. I really suggest that you do re-read the terms of rules of installation,Terms of use, eu directives about free speech act and your current national law in countries of free speech.--JHawx 07:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads redux Once again... make sure to use good and descriptive names for your image uploads. Also, read MA:IMAGE when dealing with image uploads. If you do not follow the directions there, every image you upload will be removed for failing to adhere to our standards. You were told about this a year ago, and I would request that you stop and read this time. -- sulfur 19:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : That image was not ment for filing, it was ment to show the guy, posted by the post image from descriptive editor, and direct upload system, it was not submitted by submit image page, but editor instead. Othervice i would have uploaded a image with clear name, not screencapture input image (hence the name), check noonian soong talk page to see what i mean (and really, its not my fault that your system sucks XD) As you can clearly see, the image is not used within wikipedia texts itself yet, my meanings for the image never was to be added to the texts in the first place. At moment, i dont see how by submitting this way, i would have broken the rules, as the image submission was dealth according to your editor, that at that point did not allow changes to the image. --JHawx 20:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Fix the name before you upload it. Edit the image page after. All images, even for conversations, need to have that information. Even if it is used only for a discussion page to start, it doesn't mean that someone else might not add it to an article elsewhere. -- sulfur 20:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :roger. But the system should also be mended so you could make namechangings and notes to the upload, similarry to the image upload system. Maybe open it in separate window so you can upload, make edits and then it would just link it to the page? I did not knew this, so i just screencaptured it and selected for upload. In the future, ill be using the image donation system instead. --JHawx 21:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Report it as a bug/feature request to Wikia using . We don't set up the software, we just keep the Wiki sorted and running. They look after the software. -- sulfur 21:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Please read MA:IMAGE before uploading any more images. Your last upload was in the wrong file format, incorrectly cited to the wrong episode, and we already have a similar image, so we don't need another. - 18:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : All i notised was the initial image from the species, and boy it sucks, i tried to see if there was a better image, but because of dc, i didnt manage to see the rest of images to see similar image was allready on it, however, wrong image type, WTF? The upload image page clearly states: Maximum file size: 10 MB Permitted file types: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm. Why i choose PNG, because it is not gif, its 16bit jpeg format and will hold more resolution / zoom level, so if you do need to examine it, it will be much clearer from 10x zoom even. However it WILL be around same size as same quality gif. The season 4x16 where the picture is from? I searched it from your database, as files stored on my computer has only numeric name on em. and it was named for "Bound". However i do wish that now that i finally managed to mark up the page right, you wouldnt bust my balls as i did try to get everything right this time, even searched for the results.--JHawx 23:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The permitted files types you listed are what wikia allows, not MA. We can't change that, but there is loads of text directly above that explaining that we don't support those file types and we also have standards about what content should be used for each file type, explained in plain English at the page you seem to have not read despite it being linked to twice in just this section on your talk page. So if you feel your balls are being busted, it's because you either haven't read that page or didn't understand it, and since you haven't asked for help in understanding it, I'm left to assume that you just have no interest in doing things within MA guidelines. As for the image, it's from , not , which is why you couldn't find it. - 23:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ok ok, but i am just wondering how you dont use PNG as it designed to be losless format without having the image size going haywire. Now if you zoom up the image, to inspect it in close detail, you get blur and pixelation to heavy degree. The name itself comes from portable network graphics, and us pros tend to say, "ping not gif". Ill start using the gif then, but as a graphical telecommunications professional, i dont see the reason not to use the png, as it would be sharper and same image size. just tell me, what are the reasons behind the gif format requirement? is it easyer to autoreformat or something? im asking because instead of GIF firmat suggested, PNG is W3C compliant. http://www.w3.org/QA/Tips/png-gif--JHawx 00:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This is the last time I'm going to say this, read this page: MA:IMAGE. From now on any image that you upload that doesn't conform to the guidelines I'm deleting outright since this has been pointed out you four times now. If you have an actual question about the information on that page, I'll be happy to answer it, but it's obvious you haven't read it and continuing to refuse to abide by MA guidelines will result in you being blocked from editing for a period of time. - 00:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Could you answer the question then? I asked you what are the reasoning why you dont use PNG which is (GIF + alpha + transparency) instead of PNG, when tho the first is lossless format and takes no bigger space than the latter (benefite includes better zooming of the format if needed by the future). Yes, i allready read the given page 2x. But now i am just curious what are the reasonings of this rule of image types. PNG is network coding (wc3) compatible and certified, however within gif are known viral problems known to past. So could you stop giving the attitude and give me the answer to the question i stated before? Im more than welcome to just remove any further contributions to the site and report wikipedia from unneccessary deletions of material... Its no big deal for me really, but must i remind you that the latest 2 only 1 was accidental wrong doing by the new system implemented to memory alpha? its own system makes people make mistakes so? Again, it nowdays is REALLY hard to even find image submission system, and you MUST browse several pages before you find it. And i DO AM interrested to know why these things are like this, as a professional. Yes, i am no wikipedia coder, so i make some mistakes, i only know some limited PHP and HTML, most fluent within java coding, but i am interrested why you use outdated lossy picture format to store your images that takes majority of the server space. If wikipedia do makes changes to its coding to allow pigger pictures, all you will receve from current system is pixelated mess. I didnt spend 4 years in computer graphics line and 3 more in information handling college to be given lip like this. If this makes me banned from making alterations to your site, then fine, be just it, however all i have done is tried to the best of my capability to support this society of trekkies, so they will receve best information there is to dwell theyr thurst to know things about star trek. If you give me answer to this, ill just respond with a ty. If you think you are superior to others because you know how to code wiki, i pity you. I do not think you are greater or poorer than i am, but i dont understand why you have an attitude problem, when some dumb person asks why things are like they are. --/rant off-- --JHawx 16:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I can answer that question after you explain to me, in your own terms, what the format section of the MA image policy says. - 16:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Low in detail images should be converted to SVG or PNG while things with hi detail should be converted JPEG. if you use GIF, tag should be added so somebody else can convert it, screencaptures, photos and maps should be in JPG. "However, if you find a map, flag, etc in JPG format, only convert it to PNG if this reduces the file size without causing artifacts." Do not edit or crop original pictures but keep em intact, K.I.S.S with the names, dont submit animations. Try to avoid cropping or otherwise editing JPGs too frequently – each edit creates more loss of quality. If you can find an original of a photograph in 16-bit or 24-bit PNG or TIFF, edit that, and save as JPEG before you upload. If all you're doing is cropping JPGs, consider using lossless cropping with jpegcrop. (why JPEG as in this case, PNG would be more efficient) (p.s. my submissions were photographs with PNG.) ..aah, i misread jpeg as gif again, seems like my add medication was wearing off. Ok, i did notise something, on file size / in articles, would not 75 pixels/inch preference would be important to mention, as no screen will show that image under higher resolution? (as in TIFF -> jpeg conversion?) (actually i must chec the HD ready screens possible resolution for the JPEG images pixels / inch, but i still assume internet wont show higher than 72.5 pixels / inch. :So, correct me if i am wrong, but my fault again was the K.I.S.S in naming policy? --JHawx 17:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the problem was that you were using the wrong file format. The name was also a problem, but that wasn't the biggest problem. You should also check with if you're not sure about where an image comes from, so you can check to see if MA already has that image. - 02:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC)